Star Trek: A Perfect Life
by SuperluminalM42
Summary: Ahida leaves Starfleet, settles down, has kids and is married to: Harry Mudd Jr?


It was a beautiful day in San Francisco as Ahida, daughter of Spock and Uhura, walked out of Starfleet Headquarters, for possibly the last time. The view across the bay was spectacular.

"Gonna miss you." A voice said.

"Hikaru!" Ahida exclaimed.

"Hey! That's Captain Sulu, remember you're still Starfleet until midnight."

"Oh, yes sir. Any last orders sir?"

"Yes. Enjoy your life."

"Think I can manage that."

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. There's a couple of research labs, one in Geneva and Hong Kong I'm interested in. But I may just stay in San Francisco." She looked up at the sky. "Excelsior is up there with tons of samples and artifacts we collected over the last four years. That's enough to keep me busy for years. I may stay as a civilian researcher with Starfleet."

"What ever you do, I'm sure you'll be good at it. Now, everyone is on shore leave except me. I have a meeting in a few minutes with Admiral Paris." As he walked away, he turned to say. "If you want to continue your service, you may want to consider Starfleet Reserve Corp. I was obligated to mention that."

"I'll think about it."

Ahida headed across the Bay Bridge to Oakland and her favorite Arcturian restraunt. Outside the restraunt she paused at the statue of Emperor Norton, First Emperor of the United States and Protector of Mexico, 1818-1880. Her Vulcan side kicked in.

"Humans and their illogical fascination with a man who needed to be institutionalized."

Inside the restaurant, she took a seat at her favorite table. As she scrolled through the menu, he sat down.

"Hey girl!"

"Ugh." She rolled her eyes. "Muddy, what are you doing here?"

"Hey. Nobody calls me that. But I'll let you slide. As for what I'm doing here? I own the place."

"You own the 'Flaming Star of Arcturus?"

"Yeah I bought it a year ago. Oh, that's right, you were off on the other side of the Galaxy for the last few years. You haven't heard? I've gone straight."

"You went straight and the universe didn't implode? I'm shocked."

"Well. A couple of, very near death experiences, convinced me to change my ways. Plus peace with the Klingons made a lot of what I used to do that was, um, a little illegal, is now legal. Funny, but making honest money is strangely, satisfying."

"Really?" Ahida was intrigued, "Tell me more."

And thus began one of the most unlikely romances in Federation history. Two months later, they were married. Of Ahidas friends, only Doctor Phalaun, the former Chief Medical Officer on Excelsior and now a doctor at Starfleet Medical seemed to approve.

Sulu attended the simple ceremony in San Francisco, but kept his distance from Mudd. He would just as soon toss him out an airlock as look at him.

A trip to Vulcan and a ceremony on Mt. Selaya. Then their honeymoon on Risa.

The couple settled into a small house over looking San Francisco Bay. Ahida became a researcher at Starfleet, helping to document the treasurer trove of material Excelsior had returned from beyond Gorn space.

She took Sulus advice and joined the Starfleet Reserve Corp. On her active duty days, she lectured or taught at the Academy. Sometimes with Dr. Phalaun or Admiral Sulu.

Of course there were children, the oldest, Harry III, H3, for short, was fully human. The second, James, pointed ears and an even sharper mind. The youngest, Nalah, Swaheli for the Lioness. She had a stunning appearance that was all her own. Mini Nyota, as Sulu called her.

Due to Harry's sucess as a, legitimate, business man, he was able to move his family into a larger house with a better view of San Francisco Bay.

Ahida was happy, life was as it should be. That is until...

Three days before their fifteenth wedding anniversary, Ahida was up late, trying to determine what to get Harry for their anniversary. He was away on business and was scheduled to return the next morning.

The computer beeped and announced, "In coming transmission from Admiral Hikaru Sulu, Starfleet Command."

I wonder what he needs this hour of the night? She thought.

"On screen." She said as she rushed over to house's main monitor." The Admirals face was grave.

"Ahida, Harry has been kidnapped by Orion Pirates."

"Why?" She gasped as she fell into a chair. "What do they want with Harry?"

"Do you remember a pirate Captain by the name of Mogan?"

"Yes. The under cover mission you sent me on while I was in the Academy. He was the Orion Pirate who was on our trail the whole month. Why."

"The alien computer disk that you and Harry thwarted him of. The one which contains the plans for Commodor Decker's planet killer. He wants us to hand it over. Or, he will have Harry killed in three days."

"What are you doing about it?" She asked, allowing her Vulcan side to control her emotions.

"We know he is being held at a pirate base on Roston five, a non-aligned planet. We have no jurisdiction there. But I've mobilized MACO team three. As we speak, they are gearing up at the Presidio. Their commander, Major Richardson, seems to believe their rescue mission will be a cake walk."

"I'm going."

"You can't, your a civilian."

"I'm also a reservist. One stroke of your stylus and I'm active duty. I'll be on on my way to the Presidio in a minute. I'm going, unless this Major Richardson shoots me when I get there."

Sulu stared at Ahida's face for a long moment.

"I learned a long time ago not to argue with that face. Ok, you're now active duty. Report to Major Richardson at the Presidio with in the hour. I'll let him know you're coming."

"I'm already on my way."

She went to her son's room. She knelt beside H3's lower bunk, brushed the hair from his eyes.

"Goodbye, I'll be back in a few days. I promise."

She stood up. In the top bunk, James, his fingers steepled on his chest, looked like a Vulcan in deep meditation. She touched his temple and said nothing.

She walked across the hall to Nalah's room. She smiled, the three year old was face down with her butt in the air. She picked her up and tucked back in.

She opened her eyes, "Daddy home?"

"No sweetie. He ran into a little problem. I have to go help him. Miss Krystal will be here in a minute to watch you and your brothers. Be good for her."

"Ok."

Ahida picked up a stuffed Selaht from the floor and tucked it next to her daughter.

"Take care of Teelah while I'm gone."

"I will."

Ahida kissed her and went to her room to pack.

Two hours later she was on the Federation science ship U.S.S. Sagan. She entered the ships small conference room and to her surprise, seated with four Maco' s was Dr. Phalaun.

"What are you doing here?" Ahida smiled glad to see a familiar face.

"Admiral Sulu ordered me to serve as Chief Medical Officer for this mission. I wasn't aware you were coming."

Major Richardson entered the room. He touched a control on the podium. On the view screen, a diagram of the Roston system appeared on the main view screen.

"As you know, we're enroute to Roston five. The hostage, Mr. Mudd is being held here." The image zoomed all the way in to the planet. "Orion's have converted an ancient fort into a make shift space port. We have an informant inside the base. If his Intel is accurate and I have worked with him before, he has always been very reliable, Mr. Mudd is being held in this building." He pointed out a building just inside the western wall of the base. "Our preliminary plan, is for the Sagan to pass close enough to the system to drop off a small shuttle. We will fly between the twin sun's of the Roston system and approach from the sun ward side. Hopefully that confuse their sensors. The base is surrounded by jungle. We will land here at zero four hundred local time. This small clearing two clicks west of the base. We will make our way to the west wall. My informant says there are several metal doors along the wall. Secured only by old rusty chains, should be no problem cutting through. Once inside, we extract Mr. Mudd, make our way back to the shuttle and rendezvous with the Sagan. Any questions?"

"Yes sir." One of the Maco's piped up. "Why a science vessel? Why not something more suited to our needs?"

"The Sagan is often in this sector doing research of various kinds. The Admiral believes we won't attract attention."

"Sounds like a cake walk." The Maco' Sergeant sitting across from Ahida said.

"We've dealt with Orion's before, thaey are notorious for lax security. Commander Mudd, would you please stand?"

She stood up.

This is Commander Ahida Uhura-Mudd. The spouse of Mr. Mudd. She will be going on the raid."

"Wait a sec major, I don't think that's a good idea." The Sergeant said. "A Starfleet officer and the wife of our Target. That could complicate things, don't ya think?"

"I arugued that point with Admiral Sulu. He assured me that she can carry her weight."

"No disrespect mam, but a cake walk for us, could be very tough for someone who hasn't gone through Maco training."

"Don't worry about me Sergeant. I'll have no trouble keeping up for two kilometers."

"Four. Two in two out."

Ahida bared her teeth and made the sound of an angry Selaht.

The Sergeant and everyone at the table sat up, just a little startled at the sound.

"Impressive." The Sergeant said."We're trained to eat things that make sounds like that. But it will scare the green right out of an Orion."

"Ok." The Major said. "Captain Albright has set aside cargo bay one for our use. Sergeant for the next two days I want you to run drills and training exercises. Commander, you're welcome to join in if you so chose."

"I'd be delighted." She said, looking at the Sergeant.

Three days later, as the small shuttle hurtled between Rostons twin sun's, Ahida felt a bit more confident. Two days of Maco' training had confirmed that Maco' Team Three had earned their reputation as the best of the best. And she had earned their respect.

Across from her sat Sergeant "Ghost Dawg" Webb, the squad leader, beside him was "Snowy" Snotak, the Vulcan medic, to Ahidas right, in charge of com was Corporal Larenda "Peaches" Smith, opposite her was Private Lee Wright, no nickname, just Lee.

"Alright folks," the Major shouted from the front of craft. "We're about to hit the atmosphere. Pilot says it'll be rough, we're going to drop like a rock, and be on the ground in three minutes. It's dark, have night vision aids in place."

Like clockwork, the shuttle touched down three minutes later. In seconds the team was out. The Sergeant took a quick reading from his tricorder, tapped Lee on the shoulder. The team silently slipped into the jungle. Ahida and Major Richardson bringing up the rear.

In just minutes, the team reached a ten meter wide clear zone cut between the jungle and the wall.

"That door." Ghost Dawg whispered and pointed. "By two's." Again, with machine like precision, the team was across the clear zone in seconds. Lee took a small phaser from his pocket and sliced the rusty chain and quietly laid it aside. Lee pushed the door open. The team froze as the ancient door creeked. They waited several seconds. There was no sign of activity inside the base.

Ghost Dawg looked up from his tricorder pointed and whispered, "Two bios, one human one Orion. Move."

Once more the team moved as one and covered the twenty five meters in seconds. The front door was secured by an electronic lock. Peaches took a small pad from her pocket, held it up to the lock, made some adjustments. The door slid open.

Inside a single Orion guard sat sleeping in a chair. Snowy, the medic, crept up on the unwary Orion, a hypo hissed against the man's neck. He groaned, and fell back asleep.

Ghost Dawg took a key from the Orion's belt and opened the old fashioned prison cell door. Ahida rushed past him.

"Harry?" She whispered. A man laying on a cot sat up.

"Heedy?"

"Yes." He jumped up the two embraced and kissed passionately. "Happy anniversary, like your present?"

"Oh! Yes." Harry said. Again they kissed.

"I hate to break up this little reunion, but we need to get moving." Ghost Dawg said.

The team moved a bit slower with Harry in tow. But they made it back to the door in the west wall. Ghost Dawg indicated by two's. Lee and Peaches were first to sprint across the clear zone and into the jungle.

"Commander," Ghost Dawg whispered. "You and your hus..." Bright lights came on up and down the west wall. Alarms sounded across the base.

"What do we do?" Harry asked.

"Running is a good option." Ghost Dawg said. Together they ran across the clear zone and into the cover of the jungle. Ghost Dawg took a quick look at his tricorder.

"This way." They ran about a hundred meters and had to stop. Harry was out of breath.

"What's wrong with you?" The Major asked.

"It's too hot. I... can't run anymore." Harry stammered.

Ghost Dawg ran up and assessed the situation. "Snowy!"

The Vulcan medic snatched Harry and slung him like a duffle bag over his shoulder and darted into the dark.

After several minutes of running, Ghost Dawg called a halt and looked at his tricorder.

"What's wrong Sergeant?" The Major wanted to know.

"Just a little off course. Shuttle is fifty three meters, that way. Peaches, call 'em, start engines."

He was about to yell run, when bright blue bolts from Orion plasma rifles lit up the jungle. A bolt struck the Major, vaporizing him instantly. The Macos returned fire.

A bolt struck Ahida on her left side. She spun around and crumpled to the ground.

"Heedy!" Harry screamed. He and the medic crawled over and rolled her over. Harry shreiked. The flesh on her left leg was burned away to the bone. Her left arm was almost as bad. Her abdomen, ghastly.

"Noooo!" Harry cried. And held his wife close.

"Ghost," Lee called out, "they're pulling back and regrouping."

"Snowy?" Ghost Dawg whispered. The medic shook his head.

"Harry, get out of here." Ahida screamed.

"No, I'm not leaving you."

"Go. The kids need at least one of us. I'm dead already."

"Noooo!"

"Ghost Dawg, get him out of here!"

"Snowy." The Vulcan grabbed Harry and slung him over his shoulder and ran for the shuttle.

"Lee, Patches, get out of here." Ghost Dawg ordered. He knelt by Ahida. "Is there anything I..."

"No." She reached with her good hand and pulled her phaser rifle over. "I think I can get off a few shots, buy you some time. Now go."

There was nothing Ghost Dawg could say. He turned and headed towards the shuttle.

"Teelah, I need you more than ever." She whispered.

Down deep in her mind she heard a voice: I've always been with you.

She crawled over to a log and set the rifle on it and pointed it back the way they had come. Two Orion's came in sight. She vaporized them. Several plasma bolts flashed over her head. She returned fire.

She stopped. She could sense them regrouping and spreading through the jungle. She heard the impulse engines of the shuttle as they engaged. She glanced back. Rostons twin sun's had just cleared the horizon. Through the jungle canopy, she saw the shuttle streak into the sky and vanished.

She pushed the rifle away. "Enough killing." With her good hand she reached across her body and dug out her personal data pad. She turned it on and scrolled through the pictures of her life. The last picture: Mom holding Nalah.

"At least, they will have their father." A few minutes ago, the jungle had been unbearably hot. Now it was frigid and dark. She closed her eyes. The pad slipped from her fingers and fell to the ground.

It was over.

"Ahida?" A distant female voice said. "Ahida, can you hear me?"

She opened her eyes. An unfocused face floated in front of her. She blinked, slowly the face came into focus.

"Dr. Phalaun?" She said, barely able to speak.

"Well," the doctor said, "welcome back to the land of the living. How do you feel?"

"Considering what happened, not to bad. Where's Harry?"

"Who?"

"My husband."

"To my knowledge, you've never been married."

"What do you mean? You attended our two ceremonies, one on Earth, the other on Vulcan. You visit us regularly at our house in San Francisco. You delivered all three of my children."

Phalaun said nothing. But her expression was clear. She had no clue what she was talking about.

"What do you remember? What happened down on the planet?"

"We were being chased by Orion Pirates. I was shot by an Orion plasma rifle." She lifted her left arm. There was nothing wrong with it. She felt her leg and ran her hand over her abdomen. "That's not possible, I was partially vaoporized."

She looked around the sickbay.

"This isn't Sagan's sickbay. Where am I?"

"Excelsior. Where else would you be?"

"Excelsior was decommissioned a year ago. The new one hasn't launched yet. What happened to me?"

"You were on a survey mission on the planet below. You were stung on the neck by a bee like insect. You've been in a coma for the past three days. Although, with off the chart brain activity. I can't even begin to explain that."

"I remember that. But it was seventeen years ago. I'm thirty-nine years old. I have...had a family." The reality was setting in. "No...no...no...no." she began to thrash about. Phalaun tried to hold her down.

"Nurse. I need her sedated, now."

"Can I talk to her?" Sulu wanted to know.

"No. I want her to rest. It's been quite a shock to her. She thought she was thirty-nine, with a family. Now, none of it was real. If she's alright, I'll release her in the morning."

The next morning Ahida sat in the ships dinning hall. She didn't want to be alone, but she didn't want to be around people. She was hungry, but didn't want to eat.

"Mind if I have a seat?"

She looked up. "Admiral... I mean Captain. Sorry."

"I like the sound of that."

"You were promoted eight years ago." She held up a picture she had been staring at. "Recognize that baby?"

"Is...that Nyota?"

"No. My daughter, Nalah. Well it is my mother. You called her Mini-Nyota. It was so real. But there were clues. Everything was too perfect. My life, my kids. I was married to Harry Mudd. He was a perfect husband. There was a Maco' unit. They were disbanded years ago. I should have been able to pull myself out of it."

"The doctor thinks it was your brains way of fighting off the poison. But she needs more research."

"Captain, I will recover from this. But do you know what the most frightening, disturbing thing about this is? What if, deep down inside me, I actually like Harry Mudd?"


End file.
